


closed for business

by 101crumbs



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, and yohan loves it, kind of edge play?, porn with a tiny bit of plot, they tease yohan too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101crumbs/pseuds/101crumbs
Summary: Seungwoo and Seungyoun meet a cute cute guy.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: SUMMER BLISS: A X1 Ficfest: Round 1





	closed for business

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #54: seungwoo and seungyoun (his business partner who also happens to be his romantic partner) fly out to close a deal between them and a third party. they both end up taking an interest in this third party, person A, and spending at least a night together.

It’s Seungyoun who meets him first.

“Hey”, he tells Seungwoo once he comes back from the swimming pool, wrapping his arms around the elder solely because he knows he hates to get his clothes wet. “I met a cute cute guy today.”

"We just got here yesterday and you're cheating on me already?" Seungwoo fake complaints, poking Seungyoun’s nose.

“Oh, shut up. He is totally your type. You’d find him cute as well.”

“Maybe I will, once we close the deal with K Corp. Now come here and cuddle me while I try to impress the hell out of them with our last semester sales.”

“Fine, but let me get a shower before you complain about me smelling like chlorine.”

Seungwoo smiles, distracting himself with the sight of his boyfriend smiling like the spoiled cat he is.

* * *

The next day, Seungwoo finally meets him.

After attempting to choose a certain theme for his presentation, and deleting the whole thing because he didn’t find it aesthetically pleasing, Seungyoun had sent him to take a walk around the shore _(you really need it, hyung, get_ _out)_ , while he did the research on K Corp’s representative. It has always been like that, with Seungwoo being in charge of financial and Seungyoun being in charge of marketing. It has worked up well for them, well enough that they are, now, being called for deals with overseas companies.

Seungwoo is proud of what they have built. Yet, sometimes he needs a break, especially when they are two days away from meeting the representative from K Corp. A representative on whom, until now, they have no information about.

Seungwoo chooses to push that thought away. They’ll deal with it when they deal with it.

As he walks through the swimming pool, something catches his eyes. On the other side of the pool, there is a man. Not just a man, the cutest man Seungwoo has seen in a while— Seungyoun doesn’t count, he sees him every day.

A sharp nose, sharp jawline, round eyes with a pair of round glasses that just makes him look like a bunny. His thought is proven right a few seconds later when the cute stranger gets a text on his cellphone. He laughs then, his mouth opening to reveal a cute pair of front teeth. Seungwoo finds the man too cute for his own safety.

Seungwoo stops staring at the stranger after a while, even when he keeps stealing quick glances at him every now and then. If his hunch is right, this is the cute cute guy Seungyoun was talking about. There is no chance there is someone else cuter than him.

“Youn,” he says once he’s back at the room. “The cute cute guy you talked about yesterday— does he wear round glasses and has the biggest bunny look ever?”

“Oh, you met him,” Seungyoun nods, a smirk on his lips. “See? I knew it, he’s totally your type.”

“As well as yours.”

“Well, there is a reason we are meant to be after all.”

They go to sleep in between laughs that day, imagining a whole life for cute cute guy.

“You know,” Seungyoun whispers when they are about to fall asleep. “Maybe we could even hit on him after we close the deal, if he is still around.”

Seungwoo can’t say he is not thinking about the same thing.

* * *

They both meet him properly two days after that.

“Ready?” Seungwoo asks for the millionth time, Seungyoun rolling his eyes at him.

“Babe, we are literally two minutes away from the lobby. We’ll be on time.”

“Or we won’t, and they’ll be disappointed, and we won’t close the deal.”

“Hyung,” Seungyoun cups his face as he speaks, his eyes being all Seungwoo needs to stop freaking out. “you got this. There is literally no deal you haven’t been able to close, and we have been doing this for a while now. Give yourself some credit.”

“Even when we don’t have any information about the representative? You yourself said it’s weird that you out of all people couldn’t find anything,” he still pouts.

“It is, but it will be fine,” Seungyoun sentences, and Seungwoo believes him. He will always believe him.

Seungwoo makes sure to kiss Seungyoun before going out of their hotel room. He’s right.

There is nothing they can’t handle if they are together.

  
  


Yohan is nervous, but he thinks that is to be expected. After all, even when this isn’t his first time closing a deal for the company, it’s the biggest one he has ever had to deal with. His dad said it would be good practice for when he finally runs the company by himself, and even when Yohan agrees, he’s sure he would have felt more confident about his abilities with Hangyul by his side.

Hangyul has always been able to calm him down.

Still, he knows he has to start taking bigger challenges, so he fixes his tie before checking everything up one last time. He’s ready, he knows he is. All he has to do is make sure that the information provided to them by the company they are dealing with (Double S Corp) is the same as what they manage already. If that happens, and if the numbers add up in a way that is beneficial for them both, the deal will be closed and K Corp will start working on music as well. It shouldn’t be hard.

Yohan gives himself a mental pat on the back as he goes out of the elevator. It was definitely a good choice to stay at the hotel where the meeting would take place. He was able to take his time, even eating a snack before going downstairs.

That is, without a doubt, one of the greatest perks of being the bigger company on the deal— they could always choose the venue.

Taking a deep breath, Yohan finally walks to where they are supposed to meet each other. Han Seungwoo and Cho Seungyoun, founders of Double S Corp. Hangyul didn’t talk about them a lot, but he did mention that they close all of their deals themselves, which was surprising for a medium to big size company.

Once he is informed that the two men are already in the meeting room, Yohan makes his way in, hoping they have not been waiting for him too long.

“Hi,” he introduces himself as he steps in. “My name is Kim Yohan, heir of K Corp and the one in charge of closing this deal. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

The two men lift their gazes to him, and it’s then when Yohan’s heart almost yells in surprise.

He is in front of the two most handsome men he has ever seen. Even more than Wooseok, Hangyul’s boyfriend.

One of them has the prettiest nose Yohan has ever seen, and eyes that look insanely similar to the pleading emoji he uses almost every day. The other looks more like a cat— a _catboy_ , as Hangyul would definitely say.

They are too handsome, and Yohan has not been anywhere close to getting laid in so, so long. This isn’t good for him.

Still, he tries his best to maintain eye contact, stretching his arm for them to take. _I don’t mind if you take me as well._

One of them cough, and Yohan isn’t sure about why, but he can see the way the catboy one blushes. The taller one doesn’t blush, yet he looks at Yohan in a way that makes him feel naked.

If it is because he would very much like to be naked in front of them, Yohan decides this is not the time to be anything but professional.

“Hi,” the taller one finally says. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Yohan. I am Seungwoo, and this is—”

“Seungyoun,” the catboy meddles in. “It is a real pleasure to meet you.”

Yohan hopes they don’t see the way his own ears redden.

"Same thing," he mumbles, hating how close his voice is to fail him.

"I have been wondering who were we going to meet for an entire week," the catboy— Seungyoun, happily seats down, his eyes forming half-moons as he smiles. "I am in charge of the stalking part, you know. But I wasn't able to find anything about you. Not even your name!"

"And that is something we would have appreciated a lot."

Yohan wonders why is it that it sounds like they are flirting with him. They can't be, right?

He uses all his strength to avoid squealing. He _is_ professional, even when he is in front of two charming, handsome, hot as hell businessmen.

* * *

The meeting ends up quickly, way too quickly in Yohan’s opinion. He actually wanted it to last more, to have to argue with one of them solely so he could see them for more than an hour. Although it is more than enough time for Yohan to blush for about twenty times, not being able to properly respond when one of them say something that sounds a little less professional, a little more like flirting. Yohan wonders it that's something that they usually do.

It is still enough time, also, for Yohan to realize they are together, or at least that there are feelings involved. It’s not like they make it obvious, but the way they stare at each other is the same Hangyul and Wooseok stare at each other. It's a couple-like staring, he knows it.

He pouts inside of his head. Sure, his luck is so bad that the only reason he gets to meet these strangers is so that they can slap their love on Yohan’s face.

“Thank you for your time,” Seungyoun tells him as he shakes his hand, Seungwoo watching them with a smile as he waits for his turn. “We look forward to our partnership.”

“And to work with _you_ in the future.”

Something about, Yohan wonders it is the inflexion on Seungwoo's obviously teasing tone, makes him blush again. He basically has to storm out of the venue to stop his rapidly beating heart and his even more rapidly imagination, as that is the only chance he has to maintain the little pride he has left.

He uses the next couple hours to vent with Hangyul, going on and on about how messed up the world has to be that it can put someone ( _someones_ ) in front of Yohan, like it's candy, only to take them away not even two hours later.

“You don’t understand, Hangyul," he repeats for the nth time. "Seungwoo-ssi is too perfect to be human. He must be a vampire. And Seungyoun— God, Seungyoun is the biggest representation of what you call a catboy, even more than Wooseok hyung, if something like that could actually be a thing. And I’m sure they are in love with one another. My life sucks.”

Hangyul laughs from the other side of the line. “You’re overreacting.”

“I’m not!”

“Yohan,” now he sounds serious, with that type of voice he uses when Yohan is being ridiculous. “Unless you can have a threesome with them, moping about hot men is going to get you nothing. You closed the deal, now go to the bar and celebrate. Get laid, you clearly need it.”

Yohan pouts.

* * *

Even when Hangyul is the most annoying person on earth in his opinion, he always does as the other one tells him.

That is why, three hours after he met Seungwoo and Seungyoun (not that they left such an impression on him that he's counting), he finds himself at the hotel’s bar, drinking tequila as he waits for the confidence boost he needs before approaching any hot stranger he can find.

Even when they won’t be as hot as _them_ , Yohan hopes he can have a good time. Unfortunately, Hangyul is right. It has been a long time since he got laid.

“Yohan!” Someone suddenly shouts, said man jumping on his seat before turning around. Yohan almosts chokes on his saliva.

Right there, in front of him and even more breathtaking than they were before, are Seungwoo and Seungyoun. In all their casual-clothes glory.

Seungwoo is wearing a black shirt and almost black pants, the shirt having one too many buttons undone. Yohan could easily get a great view of his chest if he moved one inch to the ri— not that he will, of course. That wouldn't be nice.

Next to Seungwoo, Seungyoun is wearing a white shirt and ripped jeans. They look like the dark and the light, and something inside Yohan wonders if that is how their relationship goes. Assuming, of course, they are on an actual relationship.

“Yohan?” Seungwoo asks this time, and it’s then when he realizes he was so lost on his contemplation to properly answer. Blushing _again_ , he coughs on his hand, hoping the dim lights of the bar can hide the way his face is as red as a tomato. He knows that's not the case, though. The smirks on the other men's faces tell Yohan they are very much aware of how he is blushing, and even when that makes him feel small, the fact that they are not avoiding him flares something up on Yohan's stomach.

“You shouldn’t be here all alone. Come on, dance with us.”

It’s Seungwoo who makes the offer, Yohan pondering for about three seconds.

What if they are making fun of him, just like they did when they were at the meeting? What if, somehow, they just like to tease Yohan?

Drinking the rest of his tequila, and as he follows their lead, Yohan realizes he doesn’t care.

* * *

It is… overwhelming, to say the least.

It starts slowly, like some regular hookup on a regular bar at a regular hotel.

They are dancing, the three of them lost on the music, too lost to notice when the rhythm stops being party-like and changes to something more seductive. Still, when Yohan himself feels that, he decides to let it slide.

And so does Seungwoo and Seungyoun.

Next, something changes about the way they move. What was all jumping and shouting like on a frat party becomes smaller movements, just bumping to each side as the music goes. And, before any of them has the chance to mention it, their bodies swap closer, pulled onto each other as if it is magnetism. Like if it was something they were expecting to happen.

Yohan doesn’t know about them, but he knows he himself was definitely waiting for it to happen.

A few minutes pass until one of them finally makes a move on him. It is Seungyoun, who moves along with the song until he is pressed on Yohan's side, so close to him that if Yohan turns around, he'll have a close view of his plump, inviting, cat-like lips. And he does exactly that, getting short of breath when Seungyoun smirks.

Yohan has to fight back a moan when Seungyoun asks him if it is okay to kiss him.

Until that moment, it was all pretty normal to Yohan. He was thrilled that one of the gorgeous men was even interested enough on him to kiss him, and he decided to make the most out of it.

That is until Seungwoo says something so unexpected that has Yohan shivering from head to toe.

“Mind if I join you?”

Halting out his actions, Yohan stares at Seungwoo as if he can't believe him. He can't.

There was no way these two men are _both_ interested in him.

Yohan knows that this is the point of no return. He can either stop it, pretend it never happened, or keep going and see where life will take them.

They are giving Yohan all the power to decide, as if they couldn't see how much of a mess he is right now. Having him making decisions when all his mind chant if for them to top him is dangerous.

Still, when Yohan nods and Seungwoo gives him one of the greatest kisses Yohan has ever had in return, he knows he made the right call.

* * *

He is the one that asks them to go to his room, after a good ten minutes of them making out in one of the dark corners of the bar. They deserve better, Yohan thinks. They deserve nice sheets and an enormous bed.

He knows what is going to happen, and he wants it _so_ badly that, for once, he can’t bring himself to be shy about it. If this is the only chance Yohan will ever have to be fucked by the two most handsome people on earth, then he may as well make it unforgettable for them.

“It’s fine if you want to kiss my tattoos,” Seungyoun says as if it’s nothing, once he removes his shirt and realizes how much Yohan is trying not to stare. He feels a little pride in the visible shiver that Yohan gives him as an answer. Yohan is like a leaf, all pure smiles and shy looks. Seungyoun wants to ruin him so badly. “Seungwoo does it almost every day.”

Yohan wants to focus on the fact that he was right about the two being in a sort-of-relationship, but he is too distracted to actually do it. It gets even worse when Seungwoo continues.

“Yeah, you can kiss mine later if you want, too.”

Yohan gulps. By now, he’s one hundred percent sure he’s dreaming. There is no way that these two ( _two_ ) gorgeous men are asking him to kiss them, to _worship_ them. Yohan is either dreaming or dead, he is sure about that.

But if that’s how he dies, then he’ll gladly take it.

He moves forward, approaching them in awe. “You both have tattoos.”

“Yes?” they say in unison.

Yohan groans, feeling like a teenager with how his dick is already twitching in interest, strained against his pants, in a silent complaint to be freed. “I— I have a weakness for guys with tattoos.”

“Today is your lucky day, then.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” he whispers, holding Seungyoun’s hand as he starts doing as he was told. It feels nice, almost too nice, to kiss on the tattoos on somebody else's body. He kisses his arms, his hand, his torso. Yohan licks his lips before going down to, finally, kiss on the gun tattoo that has been calling him since Seungyoun took off his shirt.

He doesn’t get there, though. Seungwoo stops him halfway.

“You’ll have to do better than that if you want something from us, Yohan.”

His tone— demanding, final, cold, makes Yohan feel like he has ascended.

* * *

“Dips on his mouth,” Seungyoun says with a tone Yohan is sure one uses when they order dinner.

He has never been this aroused in his entire life. He has Seungyoun in between his legs, taking his sweet time on kissing his thighs— biting, licking, tracing every mole he can find. Even when Yohan begs for more, he just shrugs it off, peppering him with kisses as if that is supposed to ease the pain he feels on his dick. Every time Yohan is close to crying out in frustration, Seungyoun giggles, as if that is something he actually expects to happen. By now, Yohan is sure he is.

Still, every giggle from the older —he learned their ages right before they took off their shirts, Seungwoo mumbling how old they are as he kissed his neck— only causes his cock throb even more, leaking precum all around his underwear. He should be ashamed, but he can't feeling anything else but the painful desire to finally have them touch every part of his body.

"He's so lost," Seungwoo chuckles, palming his erection through his clothes. Yohan closes his eyes as Seungyoun laughs. "Adorable."

If Seungyoun is teasing him, Seungwoo is not falling behind. He has been biting his nipples for a while now, causing Yohan to learn how sensitive he can be in that area. He licks and sucks on it as Yohan has never been licked or sucked before. They are in an awkward position, but that is exactly what causes Seungwoo to be able to rub against one of his legs every time he moves forward to kiss him, so Yohan is not about to complain.

Even when Yohan feels like they started ages ago, they are no close to actually do something to him. Yohan hates it, he hates how he is the only one almost naked, all while they are still wearing their pants. He hates how vulnerable he feels, yet he is sure is that vulnerability what is making him feel so aroused.

He doesn't know why, but he just knows they are the ones in control of the whole thing. He knows they will stop if makes a move that he isn't supposed to. They'll stop and will probably stare at him as he tries to get some type of friction, and Yohan doesn't want that at all.

"If you call dips on his mouth, I'll call dips on his ass," Seungwoo sounds nonchalant about it, as if he wasn't leaving a mark on Yohan's body as he speaks.

Yohan moans loudly— for some reason, the fact that they are calling dips on him, as if he is some object created solely for their pleasure, makes him want to scream. That's exactly what he wants, for them to use him, to take him to a blissful level of pleasure. Arching upwards, he mumbles, "Please."

Seungwoo looks at him, a smirk on his face. "Please what, Yohan?"

“Fuck my mouth, my ass, I don't care. Just use me, please.”

“Oh, baby,” it's Seungyoun who responds, one hand squeezing his thigh. "Who said we were going to give it up so easily?"

Yohan groans in frustration, Seungyoun chuckling from between his legs.

As Seungwoo continues nipping his nipples, Seungyoun moving closer and closer to his dick with each kiss, Yohan feels in heaven.

That is, until Seungyoun finally frees his cock from Yohan’s pants, only to not do anything with it. He keeps messing with his thighs, so much that Yohan knows he will have bruising marks the day after. Not that he minds, of course.

"Let's see how much you can leak before we fill you up."

Yohan wishes that wouldn't cause his erection to twitch in interest as much as it does.

* * *

“Please,” Yohan tries again once both Seungwoo and Seungyoun are finally naked. His cock hurts, and is hurting even more now that he can look at Seungwoo in all his glory, all glistening chest thanks to the sweat, too hot to be even real. “I— I need you inside me. You both.”

“What do you think, Seungyounnie?” Seungwoo asks, although this time it sounds more like a rhetorical question. Still, Seungyoun takes his time to answer, choosing that very same moment to start licking Yohan’s dick like it’s candy. Yohan lets out a shaky cry, Seungyoun smirking like the tease he is. “Does he deserves to be stretched out?”

Yohan looks down at him, trying his best to coax him into saying yes. It's hard, with Seungyoun's tongue doing wonders on his cock, in a way that makes Yohan want to keep his eyes shut and let Seungyoun take him as he pleases.

But he can't let that just happen yet. He needs more.

“I think he has been good enough already, yes," Yohan feels like thanking them, but he controls himself before he opens his mouth. Instead, he looks at Seungwoo, silently waiting for him to make the next move.

“Let’s switch, then.”

Yohan wants to cry when Seungwoo starts opening the lube packet. He swears he hasn't seen anything hotter than the view in front of him— Seungyoun peppering him with kisses while Seungwoo uses his teeth to rip the package open. A few moments later, when Seungwoo finally inserts one finger into him, Yohan changes his mind. _This_ has to be the hottest view he has ever seen.

“F—fuck. You’re so big.”

“Just wait until you have his cock inside you," Seungyoun says in between kisses "You’ll see how big that is.”

Yohan moans in anticipation, feeling like burning already. His own fingers are short, and even when it isn't bad, he has never been able to reach all the places Seungwoo is easily reaching inside him now. He feels like giving up to the pleasure when Seungwoo adds a second finger, all too messy and hot and exciting. As Seungwoo scissors into him, Yohan's arms give up, sending his face to the sheets as he tries to muffle his moans.

“Hey,” Seungyoun complains, Yohan fighting a smile because it sounds as he's pouting even when he can't see him. “Your mouth has work to do here, you can’t hide just because Seungwoo’s fingers feel amazing inside you.”

As Seungwoo chuckles behind him, Yohan tries again, opening his lips just enough for Seungyoun to insert the tip into him. He licks him lazily, waiting until Seungwoo is completely inside him to fully suck into Seungyoun's dick. Judging for the way Seungyoun stares at Seungwoo's fingers as he preps Yohan, he can only assume he is doing the same thing.

“More.”

Still, he guesses it isn't bad for him to try.

“Good boys don’t make demands.”

Even when that was exactly what he was expecting, Yohan still groans. He feels like a mess.

* * *

“Fuck, you’re such a slut. You like this too much.”

When they find the position that suits them best, Seungwoo decides that is okay to leave Yohan clenching around nothing after having shoved three fingers inside him. Yohan had been pretty close to coming then, and even when he is thankful that Seungwoo took his fingers off (he wants to come with Seungwoo inside of him after all) it still makes him almost cry out in frustration.

He knows he has been good enough already, he deserves to be fucked senseless. He knows it, yet they are still messing with him.

Seungyoun, on the other hand, is maybe one of the most enthusiastic people Yohan has had sex with. He kisses Yohan at every chance he can, except when he moves around to kiss Seungwoo instead. He has been teasing Yohan with his dick as well, although he has been kind enough to inform him that he wouldn’t do much until Seungwoo is fucking him.

“Once he does,” he whispers on his ear once, tracing it with his tongue. “I’ll fuck your throat so hard that you won’t even be able to talk properly.”

Yohan really hopes he holds onto that.

He stares at Seungwoo as he puts on the condom. Precisely, at Seungwoo's cock. It looks good, as good and as aesthetically pleasing as a dick can be.

He _is_ a slut, he wants to be. Just for the two men that he is with now.

“Yohan.”

“Mh?” pushing his thoughts aside, he turns his head to look at Seungwoo. The way Seungwoo stares back at him almost makes him lose balance.

“We won’t fuck you until you beg so much you cry for it.”

Yohan lets out a painful noise.

(Still, it doesn’t take long for him to relent and beg, his cock waiting so much to be brought to the limit. They call him a slut for it again, and Yohan feels his dick dripping with all those words. He likes to have them calling him like that.)

* * *

Being on his hands and knees, with one man fucking him so hard he can feel the bed moving, and another man fucking his mouth with the same abandon, is something that was never on Yohan’s plans. It was so surreal to him, that he didn’t even imagine it. Yet, here he is.

When Seungwoo starts fucking him just as Seungyoun promised, Yohan finally stops holding back, screaming to everyone that can hear him.

“Please, f—fuck! Please, please.”

What is he asking for? Yohan isn’t even sure himself. All he knows is that he needs more, he wants more.

If each trust from Seungwoo is powerful enough to take the air out of his lungs, Seungyoun is just as hard on him. He grips on Yohan’s hair, smiling when Yohan gets the signal and doesn’t hesitate before opening his mouth. After that, all that is needed is for Seungwoo to thrust onto him again for Yohan to feel Seungyoun’s cock in the back of his throat, trying as hard as he can not to gag around it.

It is hard, but Yohan has always loved challenges.

Yohan comes with tears on his eyes, on the highest-pitched moan he had ever had before. They both come not long after, the three of them collapsing into the mattress. Two seconds later, they all burst out laughing.

* * *

“Yohan?”

“Mh?”

It is morning now, and Yohan wakes up in the middle of them. He still can’t believe it happened.

“We did it all the other way around, but… would you like to hang out with us? Maybe just for the day?”

Yohan stares at them for a while, wondering if they mean what he thinks they mean.

He finally smiles at them, nodding profusely. Whatever it is, he is sure it will be just as amazing as the sex.

**Author's Note:**

> [runs away]


End file.
